When a door swings relative to a stationary frame, a gap between the door and the stationary frame at a hinge side of the stationary frame opens and closes. As the gap closes, objects within the gap can be pinched or crushed between the door and stationary frame. For example, an unwary user or child may place their hand or fingers within the gap and, upon closing the door, a serious injury can result.
Refrigerator appliances with hinge mounted swinging doors are not immune to the problem. For example, a crush zone can be created between the hinge side of the refrigerator door and an adjacent cabinet or other article. In particular, flush-mount refrigerator appliances having side-by-side doors that are mounted flush with a front plane of adjacent cabinets can have such crush zones.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for protecting user appendages during opening and closing of a door of the refrigerator appliance would be useful. Thus, a refrigerator appliance with a finger guard would be useful. In particular, a flush-mount refrigerator appliance with a finger guard would be useful.